1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management apparatuses, and more particularly to a cable management apparatus used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, include a plurality of input and output cables. The input and output cables include power cables, data cables, communication lines, keyboard lines, and so on. It is therefore desirable to include some type of cable management apparatus, such as a binding accessory, that allows the various cables to be collected together and attached in a preferred position to improve the appearance of the electric device and save space in the chassis. However, conventional binding accessories are not suited for temporary use in securing cables, nor are they adapted for use in different locations.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.